we got a little world of our own
by tictockingclock
Summary: Ada saat di mana mereka tertawa dan bertengkar bersama, dan apapun bentuknya, yang dapat membuat Tetsurou serasa kembali pulang hanyalah Tsukishima Kei. / kuroo/tsukishima


we got a little world of our own / kurotsuki

8 collections of kurotsuki drabbles, because 8 means eternity.  
warnings: language

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

i.

Di pagi hari, pada umumnya, Kei akan bangun dengan buram yang menyambutnya, dan jam weker yang setelah didekatkan beberapa senti ke matanya menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, dan aroma roti yang dibakar dan mentega yang meleleh tercium wangi dan sesaat kemudian ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi—meskipun dengan tertatih atau dengan merangkak dan gumaman kesal akan terdengar dan samar ia akan mendengar suara tawa (mengejek) yang cukup keras.

Kemudian, biasanya, ia akan berakhir dalam kubangan air hangat yang menenangkan, membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa kegiatannya dengan orang yang paling ia 'benci' sedunia—yang malah 'sial'nya menjadi kekasihnya—di malam sebelumnya, kembali dengan jubah mandi yang membungkus badannya dan titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari rambut sewarna cahaya bulannya, dan kekasihnya akan berkata, "Hei, kamu akan tampak lebih seksi jika jubah itu kamu tanggalkan, tahu."

Lalu ia akan menghela nafas, "Aku nggak berniat untuk tampak seksi di depanmu," sembari mencomot satu lembar roti yang hangat itu dan mengoleskannya dengan mentega yang langsung melumer dan tampak berkilauan, menambahkannya dengan selai atau cokelat, dan kekasihnya—Kuroo Tetsurou akan tertawa dan ikut mengambil satu.

Mereka telah berpacaran sejak tahun kedua Kei di Karasuno, dan saat Kei memasuki universitas, mereka tidak berada dalam universitas yang sama, namun letaknya berdekatan dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk mereka berdua, suatu hal yang sangat klise, tapi, hei, biaya hidup cukup tinggi dan apa arti gaji dari kerja paruh waktu.

"Ah, sayang sekali," Tetsurou lebih suka mengisi rotinya dengan telur atau sosis, mulutnya bukan mulut yang mampu menahan makanan manis begitu banyak, dan kebiasaan itu telah diamatinya dari sejak pagi pertama mereka tinggal bersama, yang merupakan sebuah kebalikan total dengannya, "Dan kenapa kamu nggak bisa bangun pagi? Ayolah, aku ingin melihatmu dengan apron dan memasak untukku, bukan aku yang memasak untukmu."

Kei tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, aku nggak mau mengumpankan diriku ke dalam singa lapar yang bisa memakanku dengan ganas setiap saat, dan aku masih mau kuliah dengan tenang nanti," ujarnya, dan itu adalah pengalaman pribadi—pernah, ia mencoba bangun lebih pagi dari yang ia biasanya bisa, dan apa salahnya melindungi baju dengan apron, dan saat Tetsurou melihatnya, ia berakhir dengan bolos kuliah, dan mungkin, sejak saat itu dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti jam tidurnya yang biasa.

"Ah, aku naik kasta," ia mendengar Tetsurou bergumam, dan gumaman itu didasari oleh dia yang pernah ia sebut sebagai kucing liar menyebalkan, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa membuat kopi. Buatkan satu untukku, oke?"

Ia mendengus pelan, meraih biji-biji kopi dengan takaran kesukaan kekasihnya dan menggilingnya, sementara ia mempersiapkan mesin pembuat kopinya, ini tidak akan gagal karena pada dasarnya ia bisa memasak dengan baik, melupakan bahwa ia belum mengganti jubah mandinya menjadi kemeja dan celana panjang, dan ia yang baru saja menyebut Tetsurou sebagai seekor singa lapar lengah, untuk mendapati bahwa sedetik kemudian, ia berada di bawah lantai yang memisahkan kursi dan lemari dengan jarak tidak terlalu lebar.

"Aku mau membuat kopimu. Minggir." Tangannya mencoba untuk mendorong wajah Tetsurou pergi, tanpa menghiraukan tali yang menyatukan jubah itu telah lepas.

"Abaikan saja," seringaian itu makin nyata saja, "Aku punya makanan yang berlipat lebih enak di sini."

Tsukishima Kei mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba menatap Tetsurou dengan tatapan garang yang gagal, dari awal ini adalah salahnya dan jika ia ingin selamat, seharusnya ia melakukan perlindungan lapis sepuluh dan tidak melupakan seekor singa yang dapat terbangun kapanpun ia ingin, mendorong dengan usaha yang berjumlah nol.

Dan pada saat ia menyadari ia harus menyerah, satu-satunya kalimat yang ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Aku benci padamu."

Lalu, Tetsurou akan selalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku juga cinta kamu," yang diiringi dengan sebuah bisikan,

_—selamat makan._

* * *

ii.

Pada awalnya, mereka bukanlah sepasang orang yang cocok di mata umum, selalu saja ada aura dingin yang bertarung di antara mereka, salah satunya membawa api yang terpusat di satu titik dan satunya tetap mempersenjatai diri dengan es, sampai-sampai, jika Nekoma dan Karasuno bertanding latih, selalu saja tampak dua pasangan yang selalu bertengkar.

Jika pasangan Kageyama dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang mungkin akan menerbangkan piring-piring saking berpengaruhnya suara mereka terhadap getaranyang memasuki dinding, mereka hanya berperang secara verbal: dengan kata-kata, dan adu kekuatan jika diperlukan saja.

Tetapi, yang orang lain tidak ketahui adalah, mereka membangun sebuah perjanjian yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, saling menyerahkan segala harga diri untuk melepaskan segala tendensi ke arah sana, membuat dinding taktertembus atas nama orang lain dan lainnya lagi, di bawah bulan yang mencoba mengintip dengan malu-malu di balik tirai,

untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukan tendensi yang ingin mereka lepaskan, itu adalah sebuah perasaan 'bertepuk sebelah tangan' yang ingin mereka gapai dari yang satu dan yang lain.

Kemudian mereka akan tetap melakukannya, dengan tatapan yang bertubrukan, memberi pesan yang selalu disalahartikan oleh masing-masing mereka, bahwa hal sebenarnya adalah, mereka ingin meruntuhkan dinding yang memisahkan perasaan mereka di belakang, dan mereka ingin bukan nama lain yang disebut salah satu dari mereka.

Itu adalah Tetsurou yang mencoba membawa palu unuk meretakkan dindingnya, dari Kei yang terus menolak perasaannya, dengan tawa gugup yang disalahartikan sebagai canda, "Hei, aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian, Kei akan terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya dan di detik kemudian, ia terperangkap di bawah mata Tetsurou yang menatapnya dalam, dan kata itu terngiang selalu di telinganya, sampai keesokan harinya, esoknya dan esoknya lagi,

_—Hei, aku mencintaimu._

* * *

iii.

Bagi Kuroo Tetsurou, melihat Kei tersenyum padanya itu bisa dibandingkan seperti saat ia melihat seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi, kedua sayapnya patah dan dia tidak dapat kembali, dan bukankah itu suatu hal yang wajar, bila ia terus meminta Kei untuk tersenyum padanya sesekali, setelah semua sarkasme dan tingkah seperti perempuan yang berada dalam masa menstruasinya yang ia hadapi dengan tulus dan sabar?

Tetapi, Kei selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah, dan sering, ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara bagaimana ia dapat menangkap sebuah momen tidak ternilai di mana ia lihat Kei tersenyum lebar, tampak damai—yang takpernah ditunjukkan padanya, seolah ia tidak pernah memberinya satu pun kebahagiaan.

Ia adalah orang yang teliti dan cermat, di samping itu ia diberkati dengan batas sabar yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding orang biasa, sehingga, setelah seratus tiga puluh sembilan kali percobaan, ia dapat melihatnya tersenyum dengan lebar, dengan semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya, saat ia menaruh satu loyang _shortcake_ stroberi tanpa satu kata apapun yang berbau godaan,

(karena ia tahu kata-kata manisnya tidak akan membuat suasana lebih baik dan mungkin senyuman itu akan langsung hancur.)

Satu hal lagi yang ia pelajari saat itu adalah, dari satu hal terkecil yang tidak terlalu penting itulah ia bisa membangkitkan senyum tulus seseorang, sesederhana itu, dan—

—ia juga mempelajari jika Kei tidak akan sudi menampakkan senyum dan kesenangannya di hadapannya secara langsung.

Bagi Tsukishima Kei, melihat Tetsurou tersenyum padanya itu lebih tampak seperti seorang pria hidung belang yang mencoba membelinya barang semalam, mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa dia tidak tampak tersenyum, melainkan itu seperti seringaian licik dan mesum, tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilihat jika dibandingkan dengan foto model yang mengisi sampul majalah.

Tingkahnya juga tidak berbeda jauh, dia selalu bertingkah seperti seorang flamboyan yang mengira semua orang senang dengan godaannya dan ia tidak menyukainya, (_apakah dia selalu bertingkah begitu pada semua orang?)_ dan ia akan selalu memilih kosa kata yang paling sadis yang dipunyainya untuk mengatainya, tetapi, siapa sangka ia akan jatuh pada jebakannya?

Yang Kei tidak pernah menyangka adalah, itu pertama kali mereka bertengkar hebat dan meskipun mereka masih tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama, mereka akan mengatur agar mereka tidak bertemu dengan satu sama lain dan di hari yang lain di mana semua bebannya berkumpul menjadi satu untuk memecah akal warasnya, yang ia temukan di meja makan mereka adalah, satu loyang makanan kesukannya diiringi dengan kartu yang diselipkan secara sederhana, tertulis, _'Maaf, ya.'_, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya yang memanas, mungkin, Tetsurou adalah orang yang menyebalkan sedunia dan hanya orang bodoh yang akan jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi,

Dia adalah orang bodoh itu.

* * *

iv.

Pernah, di saat masa SMAnya memasuki puncaknya, Hinata mengumpulkan satu tim voli setelah porsi latihan yang berat dan mereka berakhir dengan duduk melingkar, dengan memulai pertanyaan, "Apa yang membuatmu serasa berada di rumah?"

Pada saat itu, ia ingat ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, karena tak ada satu pun tempat yang membuatnya serasa berada di rumah, namun, sekarang, ketika ia memikirkannya kembali, dan jika ditanya ulang, ia rasa ia bisa menjawabnya dengan baik.

Buat Tsukishima Kei, saat aroma roti yang dibakar di pagi hari dan mentega yang melapisinya meleleh dan menambah bunyi di perutnya, dan membuatnya pergi ke dapur dan menemui Tetsurou yang memasaknya (di saat seharusnya peran mereka terbalik, tapi apa pentingnya jika mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan dia memasak lebih baik dari dirinya?), aroma kopi yang pekat dan aroma susu hangat yang terletak berseberangan dan berbagai pilihan yang bisa kaumasukkan ke dalam rotimu, membuatnya serasa berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak ingin dia tinggalkan,

Dan jika rumah adalah suatu tempat yang bisa dikatakan tempat impian, saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya secara sengaja ke pundak Tetsurou yang menonton televisi sembari mengunyah makanan ringan, menonton acara voli yang mereka berdua sukai dan setelah semua kelelahan di siang hari sirna, baginya, semua itu membuatnya serasa berada di rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

v.

"Kei, kencan, yuk."

Tetsurou dan perkataannya selalu membuat Kei tersedak kaget, beruntung dia tidak sedang menelan apapun, dan ngomong-ngomong, di tempat ini, ada bagi tugas secara taktertulis buat mereka berdua, misal, jika Tetsurou akan membuat makan pagi, Kei akan membuat makan malamnya dan di saat Kei memprotes, Tetsurou mendiamkannya dengan berbagai alasan logis dan satu ronde kegiatan mereka.

Kei meminum air putih yang ada di depannya untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang sedikit sakit dan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, seaneh mungkin, seolah dia sedang berkata jika dia adalah alien dari luar angkasa, "H-hah? Kamu nggak ingat ini sedang dalam masa ujian akhir semester?"

"Ingat, lah," Kei menatap lurus ke arahnya sembari mendengarkannya bicara, dan melihat Tetsurou memakan makanannya dengan lahap, diam-diam membuatnya cukup senang, berpikir, a_h, jadi ini keuntungan dari kata kakak untuk belajar memasak_, "Maksudku minggu depan, setelah semuanya selesai, dan—hei, jangan pelototi aku!"

Kerjap. Kerjap. Ia tidak sadar.

"Nggak, ah. Di minggu-minggu itu aku ingin pulang."

"Untuk apa?"

Kei menyempitkan matanya, "Jangan tanya untuk apa. Aku pulang ke keluargaku, tahu."

"Kalau begitu dua minggu ke depan."

"Aku akan sakit."

"Hei," Tetsurou memandanginya dengan seksama, "Aku punya perasaan jika kamu menghindari kencan, kamu kenapa, sih?"

Bukan Kei tidak ingin berkencan dengannya, tidak juga bahwa dia menghindarinya, hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ramai seperti taman bermain dan pada akhirnya Tetsurou lagi yang menyeretnya, membawanya ke wahana yang ia tidak ingin kunjungi dan membayangkannya saja ia ingin muntah, dia tahu dia kekanak-kanakan, oke, dia tahu. Jangan salahkan dia.

Ia melihat orang itu yang duduk di seberang meja terdiam dan tetap memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru tahu kamu bisa sejujur itu."

Jangan bilang—dia menyuarakan pikirannya?

"Oke, oke, selanjutnya tidak ke tempat yang ramai. Tidak juga taman bermain."

Ia membiarkan semburat merah menguasai pipi dan telinganya.

"Nanti kita akan menonton _Jurassic Park._"

Ia menahan kepalanya untuk menoleh dan mengangguk-angguk semangat, padahal ia sudah menontonnya berkali-kali, ia tidak tahu jika Tetsurou sudah menontonnya atau belum, dan lagi, hei, itu kan film keluaran lama. Lalu apa yang mendorongnya untuk tiba-tiba bersemangat berlebihan begini?

"Nanti kita akan membeli seloyang besar _shortcake_ stroberi."

Kei menyerah.

"Oke."

* * *

vi.

Tsukishima Kei selalu berpikir, bahwa sedari awal, ia telah tenggelam.

Maksudnya, normalnya dia adalah, di saat ada orang yang tidak terlalu kaukenal memintamu untuk menjadi teman dengan keuntungan, apa reaksimu? Kei tentu akan tidak serta merta menyetujuinya, atau mungkin malah bersiap untuk membantingnya ke tanah, tetapi, ia menerima begitu saja di saat Tetsurou memintanya setelah ia mencuri ciumannya, meskipun dia tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya menerimanya, tetapi, pada umumnya dia masih bisa mengontrol hormonnya dan sekali lagi, ia akan membunuh orang yang menghina harga dirinya dengan itu.

Tidak dengannya, ia masih ingat saat dia mengagumi mata gelap serupa kucing yang dilihatnya dari dekat saat Tetsurou melepas ciumannya, dan meskipun ia tidak pernah mengungkitnya, diam-diam, ia selalu menatap dalam mata itu, mencari dan mencari seberapa batas kedalaman mata gelapnya, meski pada akhirnya ia menyimpulkannya sebagai Tartarus: tiada akhir.

Di saat Tetsurou berada di atasnya, ia tidak menahannya. Tidak juga menutup matanya malu-malu, dia selalu menatap lurus ke matanya, sampai-sampai ia tiba di titik di mana ia bisa berkaca di sana dengan jelas, pantulan dirinya yang tergaris jelas di sana, dan mungkin Tetsurou tak menyadarinya dan sampai mati pun ia tidak ingin memberitahunya, tetapi,

Saat ia menatap matanya, ia telah terperangkap dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

* * *

vii.

Arogansi yang didapatinya dari Tsukishima Kei seringkali membuatnya kesal.

Sebenarnya, banyak sisi dari Kei yang membuatnya kesal, seperti: caranya berbicara, tingkahnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua sepertinya, seenaknya menggunakan kata 'sampah' untuk menggantikan dirinya, dan banyak hal lain yang tidak dapat ia definisi, terkadang bahkan tingkah sekecil apapun yang seharusnya normal saja dari Kei bisa membuatnya kesal seharian penuh.

Namun, dia bukan tipe yang mudah sekali untuk emosi dan ia mengerti, itu hanya salah satu cara dari Kei untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar tak tersakiti, lagipula, ia memiliki banyak memori tentang Kei yang manis, dia yang sering berkata, 'Kakakku begini, kakakku begitu,' makanan kesukaannya, dan kekosongan yang ia rasakan di saat Kei tidak ada, seperti hari ini, di mana Kei sedang berada di rumahnya.

Masa libur sehabis ujian akhir semester tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan jika ia habiskan di sini sendirian, bisa saja sekarang ia pergi ke rumah Kenma untuk bermain, tetapi Kenma juga memiliki kesibukannya sendiri dan tentunya ketimbang dia, Kenma akan lebih suka bermain dengan pacarnya dan ia mengerti, seharusnya tidak ada kekosongan di dadanya sekarang.

Ia berguling di ranjang yang mendadak terasa terlalu luas, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma Tsukishima Kei dan menyimpannya untuk dapat diingat nanti, dan ia datang ke satu pemahaman yang aneh, seharusnya ia bisa meneleponnya, 'kan, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan penghubung jarak jauh elektronik itu?

Ia menyentuh layar yang menunjukkan angka satu sampai nol, dengan cepat mengetik dua belas digit yang selalu ditekannya sehingga ia hafal mati dengannya, menunggu tersambung yang tidak memerlukan waktu lama, dan nada tut dalam sambungan berganti dengan suara Kei dengan latar belakang sebuah suara lain yang tidak dikenalnya, "Halo?"

"Kei?" Ia memanggilnya dengan keyakinan, jika dengannya, Kei membuat sebuah pola telepon yang mana dia tidak akan menyebut, 'Di sini Tsukishima,' dengan biasa, tetapi sebaliknya, dia akan membiarkan Tetsurou mengenali suaranya sendiri, pola itu sudah ia sadari semenjak ketiga kalinya ia menelepon Kei, jadi ia bisa dikatakan cukup lincah untuk dapat memastikannya.

"Kuroo-san," ia mendengar gemerisik yang menyebabkan suaranya menjadi takjelas, dan samar, ia dengar Kei berkata, "Maaf, sinyal di sini tidak terlalu bagus," dan beberapa jenak yang ia anggap sebagai beberapa tahun, suara Kei terdengar cukup jelas, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu meneleponku, sesuatu yang penting, bukan?"

Salah satu kebiasaan Kei yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang teman dengan keuntungan dengannya adalah, menganggap jika Tetsurou menelepon, maka itu adalah sebuah hal yang takdapat ditunda. Mungkin, untuk saat ini, memanggil Kei ketika ia merindukannya adalah sebuah hal yang penting baginya, namun, tidak untuk Kei. Namun apa suara lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu, yang mendadak mengambil beberapa jenak percakapannya dengan Kei dan tertawa?

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, anehnya Kei tidak memutuskan sambungan di saat ia telah menunggu selama lima detik lebih, "Iya, penting sekali. Bagiku, minimal."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"... Aku tutup, ya."

"Tidak biasanya kamu minta izin. Meskipun begitu, nggak akan kubiarkan kamu menutupnya."

"... Terserah."

Jeda lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang.

"Dia siapa?"

"... Siapa?"

"Ada suara cowok. Di sekitarmu. Siapa?" Sulit dipercaya bahwa ia, dari semua orang, cemburu pada Kei, namun, tidak masalah, bukan, cemburu jika seseorang yang kaucintai berada di sekitar cowok yang mencurigakan dan tampak ... tidak bermasalah dengannya? Nadanya ia usahakan untuk tidak naik, meskipun itu gagal, naik sepersekian oktaf hanya untuk hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Kei tertawa, terbahak, namun tidak keras. Tiba-tiba segala emosinya memuncak di satu titik hingga ia ingin meneriakkan segala kecemburuan yang selalu datang dan tidak pergi, seperti efek rumah kaca, "Kuroo-san, kamu cemburu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Perasaan cemburu ini menyebalkan. Tetsurou mendadak merasa bahwa ia sekarang berada di peran Kei dan ia baru tahu, ah, menyebalkan sekali.

"Dia kakakku, kok, jangan khawatir." Ia mendengar Kei yang tertawa lagi, mengolok-oloknya, barangkali atas sesuatu yang benar-benar bodoh, astaga, cemburu pada kakaknya adalah suatu hal yang memalukan—ingin sekali ia mengikuti Kei dalam penertawaan dirinya sendiri. "Jika kamu salah paham, itu wajar, sih."

Benamkan dirinya ke lautan sekarang.

"Ah, aku bodoh."

"... Aku nggak akan selingkuh," Kei berkata, dengan suara yang lebih pelan berkali lipat, "Aku ini kan—"

Jeda. Jeda. Jeda. Lebih lama.

"—suka padamu."

Cengiran di wajahnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Persetan dengan kesalahan barusan, momen saat Kei mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dapat dihitung dengan jari dan hei, dia bisa mendengar semburat merah yang bergerak menutupi seluruh wajah, telinga dan leher Kei, dan berguling kembali, ia jadi merindukannya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aku juga suka padamu, _sayang._"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku tidak suka."

"Kamu terlalu manis."

Ia memang tidak menyukai sikap Kei yang terkadang menampakkan arogansi berlebih, tapi,

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

Ia juga menyukai sikapnya yang malu-malu dalam menyatakan perasaan, dan satu pelajaran lagi, di situasi tertentu, Tsukishima Kei akan meruntuhkan arogansinya dan menyisakan sisa-sisa dirinya yang mudah diserang.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga suka kamu—"

_Tuut. Tuut._

* * *

viii.

Frasa 'rumahku, surgaku' yang teraplikasikan pada Tsukishima Kei dengan tepat, tak mempengaruhi apapun dalam kehidupan Tetsurou. Untuknya, itu akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan, 'rumahku, nerakaku' dan seringkali Tetsurou, pada saat SMA, memilih untuk menginap di rumah Kenma atau tidur dengan penyumbat telinga terpasang.

Ia begitu membenci rumahnya, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu untuknya kembali, menjadi tempat yang nomor satu ia tidak ingin ke, dan ia bencibencibenci akan takdirnya, mengharapkan orang yang mengerti kondisinya walau tak seratus persen sama, mencari seseorang yang dapat mengisi lubang itu dengan tawa yang menyenangkan.

Saat ia bertemu dengan Kei dan memintanya untuk menjadi teman dengan keuntungan, kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan semakin lama, otaknya makin menggeser orang yang disukainya menjadi nama Tsukishima Kei.

Seringkali, ia mencari tempat untuk berpulang di mata Kei, lewat pantulan matanya, atau mungkin lewat pelukannya yang membuatnya serasa berpulang ke rumah, dan kenyamanan yang berada di tempat itu seolah memanggilnya untuk menjadi nyaman dengannya, pada akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa

Tsukishima Kei adalah tempat untuknya kembali.

* * *

A/N: ampuni saya yang hobi banget crosspost dari AO3, tapi bagi shipper kurotsuki sekalian pasti nelangsa kalo ga nemu fanfik kapal kesayangan di ffn, jadi, ahahaha /ditendang /heh

sampai jumpa di fanfik selanjutnya xD


End file.
